callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pentagon Thief
The Pentagon Thief is an enemy who appears in the Zombies map "Five". He has the ability to steal the player's weapon. Overview The Pentagon Thief will teleport on to the map at certain rounds after the power has been turned on and will attempt to steal players' weapons. If playing on co-operative, he will try to steal one weapon from each player and then continuously run around the lab area until he teleports away and escapes. He cannot actually hurt the players. When he steals a player's weapon, he teleports that player to the power room. If he steals one weapon from each player and manages to escape, a Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If the player kills him after taking a player's weapon he will give the players their weapons back, and drop a Max Ammo and a Fire Sale. If the player kills him before taking any player's weapon, he will drop a Bonfire Sale and a Max Ammo. Appearance The thief's appearance is of a stereotypical 'mad scientist'. He wears special bifocals, a white lab coat with strange writing on it , a satchel bag and white pushed back hair. When he first spawns in a thief round, the map will be given a blue hue. He will appear out of one of the teleporters as a cloud of moving red numbers. Only the player he is targeting can see him. But other players can still fire on him. Once he has stolen a players weapon, that player will be able to see him for the rest of the thief round. He will move at a steady walking pace until fired at. Which then he will break into an incredibly fast sprint from which he will not stop from. The player(s) will have no other reasonable choice but to attempt to kill him since he is so incredibly fast and outrunning him in this sprinting stage is impossible. Killing the Thief The thief has immense health and can run infinitely so trying to outrun the thief is not the best tactic, as the thief will eventually catch the player if not disrupted. One way to kill him in co-op is for all the players to stay in the conference room and attack the thief while one player distracts the thief by circling around the tables. The Ray Gun is a very effective weapon against the thief, as are Mustang and Sally and Claymores. Winter's Howl will slow him down, making it easier to outpace him. Another way to kill the thief is using the Death Machine on him. This is one of the most difficult and luck-based methods as it depends on where it will appear after killing a zombie who might have it. Trivia *The Pentagon Thief is the first enemy in the Zombies mode that cannot hurt the player directly. *The red glow emitted by the thief is made up of the same numbers as in the campaign. *He is only visible for the player which he's targeting and players he might have already stolen weapons from, but the others are free to shoot him (even though he's just a fog). *On the strap of the Thief's bag, there is an Illuminati code that reads "living dead". *If the player is downed, the Pentagon Thief will still steal one's weapon, however instead of stealing the player's pistol, he will steal the weapon the player was using last before downed. The player will still have to be revived, however, and will act as if not having been downed at all. *If the player has only one gun and the Thief steals it, the player will be left with no weapons except for the knife. *The Pentagon Thief starts out with a slow walk when he enters the map. If someone shoots him or he spots a player, he breaks out into a fast sprint. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed with Insta-Kill active, he will only drop a Max Ammo, never a Bonfire Sale (co-operative mode only). *The Thief has the same markings as Dr. Daniel Clarke. *As seen in this video, the Thief can steal a Death Machine. The power-up icon will then instantly disappear and player will not lose any other weapons. *When the Pentagon Thief is near death, he will begin to flinch, but he will not slow down. *If a player downs themselves during the Thief Round and is revived by another player, the Pentagon Thief may not go after the player thus making the player who was down, the only one remaining with two of their weapons not taken. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed, the female announcer says "Alert, Containment Failure, system monitoring will remain on alert status" even though his break-in was contained by the players. If the Pentagon Thief escapes, the female announcer says, "Containment successful" even though he escaped. *He is currently the only enemy who is not frozen over completely by the Winter's Howl or its Pack-a-Punched version, he can be severely damaged and slowed down however. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters